joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Christian Higdon
|-|Current= |-|Classic= |-|Apocalypse Harbinger= |-|The Vortex= |-|Supreminal (True Form)= Summary One day, there was a planet called Wakanda, and it then exploded to where a baby was sent. One day, he was given the ability to stretch out his limbs after being hit by gamma wav....OKAY, CUT THE CARDS! You get the joke already! I was bored, and decided to make a profile here called HOSTLESS. If i remember correctly, this may be the first wiki i went to. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | No u, '''possibly at least '''Low Staff Member Name: Christian Higdon Origin: Reality, where else? Gender: Male Age: THIS IS PRIVATE! Classification: Comedian, debater, profile maker. Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Characteristics, Master Intelligence, Rage Power, Laughter Survival and Enhanced Hearing (survived the Wrath of the REEEEEEEEEEEEs which are loud AF) | Profile Creation, Editing, Undoing, Erasing, probably all the powers the other characters he made have in one, Power Bestowment, Meme Creation, Manipulation, and Erasing, Sun Power (Praises the Sun), Enhanced Senses (can detect heresy from a mile away), Edit Manipulation, Lucky Piano Manipulation Attack Potency: 10-B | No u (Was 1/3rd of JBW's Original Destruction) Speed: Average Speed | No u Lifting Strength: Average Human, maybe Athlete (lifted a huge tree trunk with ease and tossed it, pushed around a bunk-bed) | No u Striking Strength: Average Human | No u Durability: Wall Level (fell from the top of his old house, which is 2 stories high) | No u (survived JBW's destruction three times, if not more) Stamina: Can get a bity hyper-active at times, but is mostly slow Range: Tens of meters | No u Standard Equipment: Whatever he gets his hands on Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: Bored easily, has anger issues, doesn't like to do things that seem boring | Can get confused at times, always uses logic in any type of joke debate, too silly for his own good Notable Attacks/Techniques: Debate: Goes in ready for a war and comes out........well, it doesn't matter Reference: Makes a reference to anything and gets disappointed when people don't get it The Endless Laughter: Gets trapped in a laughing fit and forces others to laugh with him Profile: Makes a profile Leaving the Building: His one method of going off to bed without any questions. Guiyii: He can use Guiyii to destroy the minds of all who bother to look. Key: Reality | On the wiki | Full Power (The Supreme Laughter) IMG_1670.PNG|One of the glitches Christian Higdon done in godmodes wiki Others Notable Victories: The Wikia (Along with Crabwhale and Max, he destroyed JBW) Logan Paul (Killed him many times with Supreminal) This Thread Here (It wasn't a win. IT WAS A MURDER) Everyone HOSTLESS stomped out MaxForward (The Real World) Max's profile TheDarkSide857 (?) DarkSide's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:No u Category:Characters Category:Profile Users Category:Real Life Category:Laughter Users Category:Immensely High Intelligence Category:Rage Users Category:Beyond the concept of edit Category:Undo Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:POWER Category:Meme Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:JBW Users Category:Christian Higdon's Profiles Category:Characters with forms Category:Americans